This invention relates to a wall shelf structure for holding and facilitating the drying of wet weather wearing apparel. More particularly, this invention relates to a shelf assembly for organizing and facilitating drying of wet weather wearing apparel such as gloves, hats and shoes.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a convenient and flexible shelf assembly which facilitates organizing, drying and storing of wet weather wearing apparel and more particularly to organizing, drying and storing gloves, hats and shoes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shelf structure for organizing and facilitating drying of wet wearing apparel comprising a generally vertical supporting frame member including a generally planar support member, a shelf member mounted on the planar support member and extending there from at a small positive angle with respect to horizontal, said planar support member and said shelf member defining at least one opening allowing the flow of water under the influence of gravity along said planar support member, and a water trap mounted on the supporting frame member for collecting and holding water flowing downwardly from said shelf member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shelf structure as described in the previous object wherein said shelf member further comprises: a fixed shelf element, a movable shelf element operatively associated with said fixed shelf element and supported thereby for telescopic movement with respect thereto from a first retracted position to a second extended position with respect to said planar support member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a shelf structure as described in the previous objects wherein the supporting frame member, shelf member, and water trap comprise a water impervious material. Another object of the invention is to provide a shelf structure as described in the prior objects wherein the water impervious material of the shelf structure is polypropylene.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shelf structure as described in the previous objects wherein said water trap is removably mounted on the supporting frame member below said shelf member.
Also, it is an object of this invention to provide a shelf structure as described in the above objects wherein the shelf member is provided with intersecting generally horizontal water grooves, and generally vertical water grooves which intersect and cooperate with openings in the tray and fixed shelf elements to provide water flow grooves from the tray and fixed shelf element to the water trap.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a shelf structure as described in the preceding objects further including a tray located above said shelf member fixed to the shelf supporting member and including an opening in fluid communication with said vertical water grooves and an upwardly extending lip along the entire periphery of said tray.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the drawing and detailed description of the invention.
Rain, snow or ice covered wearing apparel, especially shoes and gloves, if left unorganized on the floor, are a nuisance, create a safety hazard and soil the floor. Also, when left to stand in water, the apparel will be subjected to premature decay and be ruined. Prior art organizing and drying devices for foul weather apparel include generally flat water-proof mats that lay on the floor. These mats effectively prevent soiling of the floor due to water but leave the shoes and other wet weather wearing apparel, such as hats, scarves and gloves on the floor usually in the path of traffic and much of the safety hazard and nuisance remain unabated. Other prior art drying racks include plastic or wire frames adapted to hold individual items of clothing such as hats and shoes.